My Only Star
by Xx WonderBoy Xx
Summary: Superman and WonderWoman (like we all know now) are a couple now. But, as they grow as a couple they go through lots of complications. I also, in this fanfic, plan to add more than that, such as adding my OC WonderBoy into it. But its not what you think at all.
1. Chapter 1

It was Midnight, the moon was full, the wind was blowing in a soothing smooth way brushing against the leaves of the trees, everything was silent, still, and mystically enchanted.

"Isn't it beautiful Clark", Diana said looking up at the stars while lying down in the grass.

"It is... almost as beautiful as you are". She blushed.

"Why can't it be like this all the time? Why can't I, no we, just relax and have a good time"

Clark saw that Diana was concerned and troubled by this. He wanted to do something kind for his special Amazon but he didn't know what to do. Finally he thought of something that he'd wanted to do for a long time.

"Diana, can we go on a flight?

"Sure", she said in her calm soothing voice. Then they both got up and flew in sky.

"Where are we going?"

"Just keep flying straight forward until I say stop."

Diana was confused she had no clue to what Clark was planning. They flew in a straight path for about 30 minutes, then Diana stopped in her path.

"CLARK WHAT IS THE... As she turned around her eyes began to water," By the gods".

Clark was on one knee with a ring with a **Sancy Diamond** on it.

"Clark, that the second most expensive diamond in the world!( 55.23 carat diamond) How were you able to AFFORD it?"

"Bruce owed me a favor and its said the diamond is from Indian origin. But it doesn't matter how much money it cost, my love for you is worth so much more."

Then he slipped it on her finger and said the most powerful words known to man," Diana Prince of Themyscria, Will you marry me?" Tears rolled down Diana's eyes like a river. Then she finally got the words out,

" Clark Kent, she said with a huge smile, "It would make me the happiest woman in the world."

Then they both smiled and gave each other and gave each other a passionate kiss. Diana letting Clark dominate her as their tongues moved back and forth on each other. Clark grabs her hips forcefully to him so he can dominate her more. She moans. Then after a good 20 minutes they both release each other. Diana could her breathe for a long time, but not as long as Clark.

"Did you moan Diana?"

She blushed. Clark and Diana have kissed before but he never made her moan.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to..."

Clark cut her off by putting his finger over her lips. He gave her a smirk. She smiled back. They were about to lean in for another kiss, but then Clarks communicator went off. It must have been an emergency since their communicators were already off and automatically turned on.

"Superman," Batman said," I hate to interrupt your "love session" but we need to talk, now.


	2. Chapter 2

"We are on way", Superman said in a puffy annoyed voice.

"Hurry Superman! But you may wanna leave Dian-. He hesitated stopping himself form saying her actual name and exposing her identity. "WonderWoman, where she is. Or maybe even send her to you apartment."

Diana felt offended. She'd never knew been not included in anything. "So why can't I come Batman? Is it because you have something to say about me? Or do you not want to say it in front of me because I rejected you hundreds of times when you asked me out on a date!"

All of their mics were silent for a while until Clark broke the silence. "Anything you have to say you can say to the two of us."

"I understand the SuperMan but... I don't need to talk to you its someone else."

At the Hall of Justice...

When they arrived at the Hall of Justice they saw Hawkgirl and Hawkman standing in one corner and Cyborg and Batman standing in the other. And coming out of the door with a baby in her hands was Lois Lane, the news reporter for the Daily Planet.

"Hey Lois.", Superman said with a welcoming smile. " Are you here to do a report on me or to take pictures?"

Lois looked at him with an evil glare and tapped her foot annoyed until she finally calmed down and said," Hello to you too Superman." She then looked down at her baby and grabbed his hand," Say hi to daddy Jerome." The baby chuckled.

Everyone stood there with their eyes wide except for Batman, he was surprised but didn't show it by his facial expressions. WonderWoman softly cried to herself.

" I don't believe you! That's not my son! He looks nothing like me!"

"Oh trust me Superman he's yours," she said with a serious look.

Wonderwoman's sadness then to burning rage. She grabbed out her lasso and pulled it around Lois's wait and threw her up in the air with it. But as Lois went up in the air she dropped the baby which luckily Cyborg caught.

" This is not your truth", Wonderwoman said with tears in her eyes.

Her lasso began to glow which forced Lois to say...

"Superman is the father."

The room was quite and Batman then gave a disbelief glare to the baby.

"Cyborg and I will run some test on Superman and Jerome. Superman come with us."

Wonderwoman was on the floor crying while Hawkgirl was patting her on her back trying to cheer her up.

In the medical room...

Cyborg was holding Jerome who was squeezing his fingers. When Jerome was done he left dents in the Cyborgs fingers.

"Ok," Batman said with a clipboard in his hand. "He obviously has your strength. And by looking at him your compassion for others." " There are two test left," Cyborg said shaking his hand that the baby squeezed. Batman reached in his utility belt and grabbed a small piece of Kryptonite. He showed to Jerome who then started crying, which lead to him passing out with a bloody nose. "Now the final test." Cyborg took the blood dripping out of the baby's nose and but it in a container in his system with another tube in there which was Superman's blood sample from earlier. Cyborg then ran the test and the results were obviously not in Superman's favor...


	3. Chapter 3

In the main room...

"Well Superman the baby is your son," said Cyborg handing the baby back to Lois.

Lois then let out a scream. "Why is there dried up blood in my baby's nose... ANSWER ME!"

Batman then responded to the pissed off woman," We need a blood sample, so we expose Jerome to some kryptonite-

"YOU EXPOSED MY TWO MONTH YEAR OLD SON TO FUCKING KRYPOTONITE! WHATS WRONG WITH YOU! THIS IS CHILD ABUSE, YOU COULD HAVE KILLED HIM-

"But they didn't," Wonderwoman chirped in still on the floor with her make-up ruined on her face.

Lois was silent, shut up by the amazon princess. " I want $300 per month Superman, and if I don't get my money I'm taking this to the law." And with that she put on Jerome's jacket and left the hall.

"I'm sorry about that Diana, I didn't know me and Lois had a kid, I thought we had on protection the one time we-

" How in all of Hades did you not know! For the love of Zeus, you have X-ray vision. Do you mean to tell me that you haven't used your X-ray vision at least once to see if that woman was pregnant!

" No Loi-" Superman covered his mouth before he got the name out. Everyone else in the Hall took a few steps back before Wonderwoman's fury was unleashed.

"You almost called me Lois. I can't believe it..." It was silent in the Hall, and Superman was sweating bullets. " I think I'm going to leave man's world for a while." As she began to fly up in the sky she took off her ring and threw it at the man of steel. " Try to come to Themyiscaria, any of you, and I will personally kill you." She took off leaving a slightly massive hole in the sealing.

"So you tried to ask out Diana," Superman said with a chuckle trying to forget what just happened.

Batman avoided the question," Cyborg hand me Jerome's dna I need to go back to the came and run some samples.

"I'll come with," Cyborg said implying that he just has to go.

"I'll go too-"

"No you won't," Hawkgirl said cutting off Superman. " Me and you need to talk. Hawkman, I'll be you back at the Watchtower later."

Themysicaria...

"Diana," Hippolyta said with concern. "What are you doing back here?"

"Mom, its terrible."

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please write reviews :) . For the next few Chapters I'm going to do solo's for each character and whats happening with them ( when these events happen its all happening at the same time). Sorry this chapter was so short too.**


	4. Chapter 4

Themyscaria 

After Diana explained the situation to her mother her mothers face turned red, " That man whore!" She exclaimed

"Mother" Diana said in shock looking at her mother who was ready to start a war.

"This is why I never trusted in mans world. I never wanted you to be apart of it...No one does that to my baby girl…AND STILL HAS THE RIGHT TO REMAIN BREATHING, OR AT THE VERY LEAST STANDING!

"Mother, it's fine I'll just, sleep on and think about it for a while."

Hippolyta looked at her only daughter with concern at first and then realized she's an adult she can handle it, "If that's what you want my princess.."When Hippyolta got up from Diana's bed she kissed her on her forehead leaving her cambers. " I want my number one stealth squad to find this man and bring him to me." "Yes my queen", the guard said with her hands out and Hippolyta handing over her lasso to her. Diana started looking in her room for her books to try to get her mind off Clark.

As nightfall came Diana started to stare at the stars and naming the constellations that she saw while laying on the shore," Saggiatarus, Draco,... "whaaaa" Diana looked up to see what was crying but then thought it was her imagination so she layer back down and started naming more constellations " Aquila, Scropio..." Then the crying became louder and then eventually so loud that Diana jumped on her feet and started looking. She looked around in the forest behind her she looked around the sand, then at the very line of land and water was a basket. Diana looked inside and it was a male child. African male child with golden eyes, " By the gods," she picked up the baby who stopped crying as soon as he was lifted up. He reached for Diana and she gave him her hand, he squeezed it and pulled it close to him and fell asleep. Diana cried and sat down with the male child and began to watch him. She flew back to her room to her bed and tucked the baby in there. " My savior, my new constellation, my only star... Joshua," she thought to herself. She ran to go and tell her mother. " Mother, come see what the gods have blessed me with, and star, my savior!"

"Wo Diana slow down, now what have the gods blessed you with?"

" A unique child, none like ever before. His eyes are like stars, his strength as a baby lion cub."

Hippyolta stared at Diana. " Did you say his?"

"Yes, Mother"

Diana and Hippolyta walked to Diana's room and saw the baby soundly sleeping. Hippolya drew her dagger ready to kill the male child and said "NO MEN ON THE ISLAND!" When the dagger was near his chest and diana was running toward her mother his eyes open and Hippoylata dropped her dagger and began to cry.

" His eyes, they are as you say, like stars, golden stars. What did you name him?"

"Joshua. He saved me from my sorrow so he is my Joshua."

"No he's our Joshua.… The soon prince of the amazons."

"Mother are you serious?"

"Of course it's not must tell all the amazons!" After saying this the queen left the room.

"I think you'll be a great… Wonder Boy." The baby giggled after his mother said this. "I love you my little Joshua", Diana kissed the baby's forehead. And feel asleep next to him. In the morning Joshua will be shown publicly and all the amazons would come to the center and one by one see the child.

Morning

When everyone was gathered Hippoylta on porch looking down at the crowd gave the announcement and told them," The gods have seen my daughter suffer in man's world, she came home yesterday suffering in pain from the man Clark Kent, who we know as Superman. He broke my daughters heart, but a savior came in a basket to her and his eyes are golden like a burning star, he is my daughters savior, her Joshua, my grandson, and soon to be prince of the amazons." The crowd talked among themselves and then Hipolyta spoke again:" I know, I know, a man living on the island. But he's not like the others and you will see yourselves when we bring him down. When Diana came down holding Joshua people came to her and looked at him and they all smiled when they saw his eyes. "Haza Prince Joshua" one said in a loud voice and then they all joined in and said " HAZA PRINCE JOSHUA!" After they shouted Joshua giggled. And then an Amazon came up to Diana and gave her a bottle of milk. Another came with clothes, and another with fruit. "Thank you," Diana said holding her baby. When everyone left Diana said to her mother," Mother I need you to do me a favor." "What is it dear?" I need you to make a wonderboy suit for Joshua." Hippyolta stared at her grandson and smiled," Ok Diana." I will give it to him when he has mastered all types of combat.… "Batman," Diana thought. "Learns to use weapons such as a bow…" "Green Arrow", she thought again. "And a sword," "Thats when I'll come in," she finally thought. "Ok mother, I have just the people to help him." "I hope so." Then Diana hugged her mother and went to her room where she was greeted by Athena. Diana kneeled down and gave total respect to her. "Rise champion," the goddess said. "I came to bring a gift to the child." Athena walked over to the baby in Diana's arms and kissed the baby's forehead. "He now has wisdom, this doesn't mean he'll make mistakes but he will be very bright.… He's a special one Diana, keep him safe." Then Athena vanished in thin air. When Diana put down Joshua on the bed he began to crawl out the room when Diana wasn't looking and he went to the throne room where Hippyolta was and she picked him up and began to tell him stories. Diana ran to the throne room to see her baby and her mother telling him a story. When Joshua saw Diana he said his first word… "Champion." Then tears ran down her and her moms face. Then he feel asleep in his grandmothers arms. "Athena came and gave him the gift of wisdom." Hippolyta looked up at her and said " He must be never done that to anyone, especially a male." "He's my only living star mother.… my only." Then her communicator sent an emergency signal out. BEEP BEEP! "I gotta go mom. Watch Joshua for me."


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry everyone I haven't posted in a while I've been busy and got my Mac taken from me... But Im back and have finished the story so, enjoy :)**

Back At The Hall

As WonderWoman was approaching the Hall she couldn't help but see through the window where she saw Hawkgirl and Superman talking. As she flew into the hall…

"Listen Clark I know… Welcome back Diana."

"Hey" said the amazon in a soft voice.

Then Superman got up and approached her," Diana," he said in a soft but sincere voice. "I should have told you.…"

"What you should have done is use a condom you ass!" The room was then silent when Hawkgirl spoke up

"I'll you too alone…," she then flew out of the room.

"Listen Diana, Ik I should have told you I had met someone before you, I just didn't know how. I love you too much to see you hurt," He grabbed her face and then looked at her eyes seeing her crying. "Clark…," she said looking up at him. They leaned in for a kiss when then Batman and Cyborg came in the room looking worried.

"Sorry to interrupt you love session but what I'm going to tell you is more important than your relationship."

Wonderwoman and Superman stared at the Dark Knight with concern. "Cyborg pull up the DNA test. As you know Superman and Lois sun is half Krptonian half human… or so we thought. It seems as if the is 60% human and only 40 Krptonian.

"And we exposed him to krptonite early which means when he's 16 he will not be affected by it...,"Cyborg interrupted.

"What are you saying?" Superman said.

"That baby is now the Ultimate weapon. We'd better hope he's a hero," said the worried Cyborg. "Transmission from Lex Luthor." said the Hall of Justice.

"Hello Justice Leauge. I just wanted to tell superman that me and Lois are getting married this evening. That is all…" "Transmission Disconnected."

"We are so screwed," said Cyborg with his head facing the floor.

"Not nessercarily.."

Everyone looked at Wonderwoman confused. "All we need is a champion to stand against him.… And I know who."

"Who is it?" Said Batman glaring at her."

"My Son…"

Everyone in the room stared at her.

"I'll bring him to you," said the Amazon cheerfully.

15min later…

"This is my son Joshua."

Everyone walked over to the child in WonderWoman's arms. Batman took him from her to examine him.

"He has golden eyes Diana…"

Cyborg walked over to batman to see a tear run down his mask.

"I like him. Finally another black person that'll soon be on the team!"

Everyone laughed, except Superman.

Superman then took the baby from Batman and started to fly around with him in the hall.

" Hello Joshua Kent." He whispered. Wonderwoman then flew with Superman to tell him," Batman has a plan."

As they flew down from the ceiling they all saw batman with a kryptonite needle." I don't know if this will work but… I'm gonna take some of your blood and put it inside of Joshua…"

"BATMAN ARE YOU CRAZY IT COULD KILL HIM! Interrupted Superman worried for the golden eye boy.

"Daddy," said the baby in Superman's arms. They all looked amazed and looked at Superman.

"Ok," said Superman giving in to his son. Batman then injected Joshua with Superman's blood.

"Little SuperKid" said Superman.

"No," wonderwoman interrupted him. "I've decided for him to be WonderBoy." Superman nodded his head and looked done at his son.

"Even better. WonderBoy."

**Sorry this was so short guys, I was kinda in a rush...Well everyone thats the end of my story ;) for now. I thought of it to be a lemon in the beginning and then I said to myself. "Just make a separate lemon fanfic, so look out for that soon. Also the next fanfics Ill do will be all about Wonder Boy... And please leave reviews.**


End file.
